Son of the Rain
by ryuwar6
Summary: In a world where Naruto is born from Yahiko and Konan, and the Kyubi Jinchuriki is someone else, what is the destiny of Naruto? Simple really; he's the Son of the Rain, the greatest ally to the Child of Prophecy! Join Naruto as he is part of a group made to counter the Akatsuki and he uses his skills to save others, find love, and become a legend! I ADOPTED THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Destiny

Hey FanFiction! This is Ryuwar6 here with a new story I adopted from pain17ification called "The Son of the Rain". In this story, Naruto is the son of Yahiko and Konan while the Kyubi Jinchuriki is the daughter of the 4th Hokage and Kushina named Hitomi. In this story, Kushina was not the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and the fox appears immediately under the control of Tobi. Hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own the first five chapters which is why they were uploaded so fast. So everything till the first five chapters is his and from beyond there is mine! Please R&R

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Biju speech"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Jutsu_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chpt 1: Birth of Destiny

Deep in the heart of the Land of Fire lays the village of Konoha. In this village, people went about their days in peace due to the 3rd Great Shinobi War being over. It was October tenth and the Yondaime Hokage was busy in his office completing some pesky paperwork. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was sitting on the couch in the office with a slight bulge in her stomach. She was pregnant with their child and was expecting any day now. She lovingly rubbed her stomach, hoping to convey her love to their unborn child. Minato saw this and smiled gently. When he found out that Kushina was pregnant, he was overjoyed and couldn't wait for their child to be born. 'Today is a good day, 'he thought. It was a shame that he had no clue about what was coming their way. Amegakure Hospital In the endlessly raining village of Ame, another woman was also expecting her child to be born. This woman was Konan, the Angel of Ame. She was pregnant with the child of her and her husband, Yahiko. He was seen as the Lord of Ame and was loved by many. Her friend Nagato Uzumaki was asked by the two expecting parents to be the child's godfather and he eagerly accepted. Now all that was left was to wait for the child to be born. 'I can't wait to meet you, my child. And I know your tou-san and godfather can't wait either, 'she thought lovingly. Life was good for the blue-haired paper user. Later that night in Konoha

Kushina had gone into labor earlier and was currently in the middle of childbirth. She was hyperventilating and gripping her husband's hand so hard that, if he didn't reinforce the bone with his chakra, she would've crushed his hand.

"You're doing great, Kushina-sama. Now, take a deep breath and push!" cried the doctor performing the delivery.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pain while trying to push her child out. She stopped however when the child began crowning and was taking gasping breaths.

"I can see the head! Just one more big push!"

"C'mon, Kushina-chan, you can do this!" cried out her husband.

"Shut up, Minato! You did this to me!" yelled Kushina.

"Push!" the doctor urged.

With the last of her strength, she complied and the doctor was able to remove the child from the womb. After giving the newborn a light smack on its behind, just to follow procedure, he heard its cries and saw that the gender was female.

"Congratulations you two. You've given birth to a beautiful baby girl."

He handed them their child and the two parents looked at her with gazes full of love and happiness. They saw that she had her father's blonde hair, but when the child opened her eyes, they were seen as the same violet color as her mother's. "She's beautiful, Minato-kun. We did well with her."

"Yes we did, Kushina-chan. What do you want to name her?"

"How about… Hitomi? Because she's the light of our world."

"That's a perfect name. She'll be our little Hitomi-chan."

Suddenly a thundering boom followed by a small quake was heard and felt. A Chunin ran into the room and yelled out, "Sir, there's a giant Nine-Tailed Fox outside destroying the village!"

Amegakure Hospital

Just like Kushina in Konoha, Konan was holding her newborn child alongside Yahiko. Nagato was in the room as well, but he gave the new family some space. Konan had just given birth to a handsome baby boy and the two parents couldn't be happier.

"Look, Yahiko-kun; it's our son."

"I know, Konan-chan. He's perfect."

The boy had his mother's blue hair, but the two could see it beginning to spike like his father's hairstyle. They saw that he had orange eyes like Konan did but looked like a copy of Yahiko.

"What are you two gonna name him?" asked Nagato.

Konan thought about it and then smiled while saying, "I know he'll be a little maelstrom when he's older; just like his father." Yahiko looked sheepish at that. "So, I think the perfect name for him would be, Naruto."

"That's perfect, Konan-chan. Naruto; the Son of the Rain."

The new family of Amegakure knew that the future would be a bright one for their new son.

In Konoha right before the sealing

Minato was in despair as he held his child. He knew that there was nothing that could stop the Kyubi except for the _Shiki Fuiin_, but he also knew that he couldn't ask for anyone to give up their child, so here he was, about to seal the threat to Konoha into his daughter. Sarutobi, the previous Kage of Konoha, was standing alongside him and knew what his successor was planning. He knew that he would have to sacrifice his life and leave his family alone, but the kind old man was not about to let him do that.

"Minato, this is madness! Think about your family! If you leave them now, Hitomi will live her life without even knowing her father!"

"What other choice do I have, Sarutobi? If I don't do this then who will?"

"I will, "he responded. Minato was shocked at this. "Don't look so surprised; I lost my wife years ago and my son is strong enough without me. You still have your whole life ahead of you, Minato, so let an old man show up the younger generation one last time."

Minato had a tear escape his eye and said, "Thank you, Sarutobi-sama. I swear that I will lead this village like you have always had; through peace." He then handed Hitomi over to the old man and he left to face the fox. Minato just watched and thought, 'Farewell Sarutobi, the Greatest Kage Konoha has ever had.'

Mt. Myoboku after the sealing

In the sacred land of the toads, an extremely old toad was looking through a crystal ball observing the births of the two children born of separate nations. He smiled and said to the not-as-old toad, Fukusaku, "The Child of Prophecy has been born and her greatest ally has been born as well."

"Who are they, Great Toad?" asked Fukusaku.

"Hitomi Uzumaki Namikaze, the new Kyubi Jinchuriki and Naruto, the Son of the Rain. These two, along with their loved ones and the other 8 Jinchuriki will be the saviors of this world that is threatened by a man who does not have a name."

Fukusaku was surprised at this revelation. "All of them will save the world, Great Toad?"

"Yes they will. And it will be through the strength of their hearts and their souls that the world will be saved. I know it."

Throughout the world, 9 people felt as if they had just received a great responsibility.

These people were a red headed baby of Suna, a blonde girl and man of Kumo, a grey-haired boy and black haired man in Mizu, two men in Iwa, a young Uchiha of Konoha, and a mint-green haired girl of Taki.

The young 3yr old from the Waterfall Village looked to the sky on this night and thought, 'Something big is gonna happen soon. And I can't wait for it to happen!'

Out of all the people who were unaware of their future destinies, she was the most. She had no clue how deeply connected she would be to the ally of the Child of Prophecy; the Son of the Rain.

(End)

So, here it is; the first of, hopefully, many chapters of this new story. I hope you all will come to like this FanFiction I'm presenting. Please R&R!

Btw: if any of you have a decent surname to give the new family of Ame, could you please PM it to me? I couldn't come up with anything, so if you want, send me the Japanese surname along with its English translation so that I may give my characters a much-needed last name. Thank you for your help!

Later guys!

-Ryuwar6


	2. Chapter 2: AmeNin & Slug Sannin

Hey FanFiction! This is Ryuwar6 here with a new story I adopted from pain17ification called "The Son of the Rain". In this story, Naruto is the son of Yahiko and Konan while the Kyubi Jinchuriki is the daughter of the 4th Hokage and Kushina named Hitomi. In this story, Kushina was not the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and the fox appears immediately under the control of Tobi. Hope you guys enjoy it!

I can't believe that I forgot to put the disclaimer last chapter! I'm so sorry, but let me correct this. *Ahem* I do **not** own Naruto; at all!

Btw: I decided to go with the surname given to me by Windninja1000: Hariken. Thank you.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Biju speech"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Jutsu_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chpt 2: Meeting the Ame Nin and the Slug Princess

"So, I have your word that my little Hitomi-chan will be safe?" asked Kushina to Jiraiya.

Konoha had just fought off an invasion on two fronts; from Oto and Suna. Minato was trapped in a barrier of sorts and was left to fight Orochimaru, the ex-student of the late Sarutobi, alone. During the fight, Minato was able to use his skills in fuinjutsu to cut the flow of chakra in the snake's arms and hands. In a fit of rage, Orochimaru got in a cheap shot on Minato and hit him with his sword, Kusanagi. Because of the sword's slow acting poison, the medics of Konoha were able to keep their Hokage stable, but to completely remove the poison would take someone with the skill of the Slug Princess, Tsunade Senju.

"Of course she'll be safe; she'll have me there with her, won't she? Besides, I contacted an old student of mine to meet us along the way. I trained her and her two friends near the end of the Second Shinobi War, so I know she'll be good for backup. And also, when she replied, she said that she'd be bringing someone along with her. See? Now there'll be Hitomi, me, Konan, and whoever she brings looking for Tsunade," answered the Toad Sennin, Jiraiya.

"*sigh* Well, so long as she's safe, I'll allow for you to take her with you. I'm sure you two will find Tsunade. Just be careful, alright?"

"Aw, is little Kushina worried about me? I'm flattered, but they didn't give me the title of Sannin for nothing, y'know? Well, we're off. We should be back within a few weeks."

And with that, Jiraiya started heading out. Kushina turned to her daughter, Hitomi Namikaze. She looked almost exactly like he mother, but her hair was blonde and she had whisker marks on her cheeks due to holding the Kyubi. She wore a black shirt, dark red pants, black shinobi sandals, and had her headband around her left arm. She also had on her recently given Chunin Vest. She, along with Shikamaru Nara, was the only two Konoha Genin who were promoted, much to the ire of a certain "Last Uchiha".

"Be safe, Hitomi," Kushina said while hugging her daughter.

"I will, kaa-san," Hitomi replied before she let go of her mother and followed the old pervert.

Forest 5 miles from Tanzaku Gai

Two figures dressed in black leather hooded coats were on their way towards Tanzaku Gai. they were plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. On the backs of their coats, written in kanji, was the word "Tasogare" (Dusk).

The taller of the two said to the shorter one in a feminine voice, "I'm glad that you decided to come with me, Sochi. This gives us some great 'mother/son' bonding time!"

If she could see beyond the shadows of his hood, she would have seen his warm eyes shining at her. "I'm glad that I came too, kaa-san. I always like going on missions with you and I wanted to meet your teacher who you called a 'pervert'. He can't be that bad, right?"

"Trust me; he's that bad," she deadpanned.

The shorter one just laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Now I **really** can't wait to meet him."

When the two reached the town, they paid for a hotel room with two beds and went straight to it. Once inside, they lowered their hoods revealing their faces to each other.

The taller one had blue hair, amber eyes with ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She had a gentle face and her hair was styled with a bun on the side with a paper flower in it. She was Konan Hariken (Hurricane), the Angel of Ame.

The shorter of the two had spiky blue hair, amber eyes, metal bars in his ears, and a scar over his right eye. The scar was a diagonal line from the top left to the bottom right. He got it from a fight with a missing-nin from Kumo who got a lucky hit on him. He was Naruto Hariken, the Son of the Rain.

Konan smiled to her son. She noticed that he was looking more like Yahiko every year, except for the color differences in his hair and eyes. "Well, now we just have to wait for Jiraiya-sensei. I saw a dango place in town; do you want to come with me?"

Naruto smiled back to his mother and said, "Sure, mom. Let's leave our coats though."

She agreed and they removed said article of clothing. Underneath her coat, Konan wore a dark blue shirt, black pants, black sandals, and she tied her Ame headband around her head. Naruto wore a sleeveless black shirt, dark grey pants, black sandals, and had his headband around his neck. On his left wrist was a tattoo of a lizard of some sort. The tattoo was meant to act as an easier way for Naruto to call upon his salamander summons. His parents and uncle took the Salamander Contract after they defeated Hanzo of the Salamander 4 years ago. They gave it to Naruto for his twelfth birthday. To say he was excited was understatement.

They left their hotel room and headed out for dinner.

A week later

Jiraiya and Hitomi just arrived in Tanzaku Gai to continue looking for Tsunade. Jiraiya was also meeting Konan and her partner here. Not even a full day after they left, they were separated when Jiraiya followed a cute brunette and left Hitomi to find a room for them. She then received a knock on her door and opened it to reveal Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki. They tried to take her but Itachi's idiot of a younger brother, Sasuke, showed up and immediately went after Itachi. Itachi incapacitated him within the span of 3 minutes by blocking his Chidori (1 min), kicking him into a wall and talking to him (1 min 55 sec), and casting _Tsukiyomi_ on him (5 sec). Then Jiraiya showed up and the two Akatsuki members retreated and Sasuke was taken after Might Gai accidentally attacked Jiraiya.

After about a week on the road, with Jiraiya teaching Hitomi how to make her _Rasengan_ bigger along the way, they had finally arrived. They went to check in at the hotel and Jiraiya saw Konan and a bluenette teen heading up the stairs to their room.

"Konan!" Jiraiya called out. When she turned around and saw her old sensei, she smiled and ran up to give him a hug, which he returned.

"Sensei, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed. Naruto had a grin on his face from behind his mother and Jiraiya was able to get a better look at the 14yr old boy.

"So, who's this?" he asked his old student.

"Oh, this is mine and Yahiko's son, Naruto. Naruto, this is my old sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Naruto gave a polite bow and said, "It's nice to finally meet my mother's old teacher. I've heard rumors of both your high skills and highly perverted ways." He grinned at the end.

Jiraiya had his mouth agape while Konan and Hitomi were giggling behind their hands.

"I am **not** a pervert!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Hitomi between giggles. "Then what are you?"

He smirked and said, "I'm a **super** pervert."

The three sweat-dropped at that. "Right…" they deadpanned.

"Well anyway, this lovely lady is Hitomi Namikaze. She's the one that I told you about."

Konan nodded and smiled to the blonde teen. "It's nice to meet you, Hitomi. My name is Konan Hariken and this is my son, Naruto Hariken."

"Wait, 'Hariken'? Oh, so you and Yahiko finally tied the knot, huh? Well congrats to you two!" Jiraiya said.

Konan nodded in thanks and started to catch up with Jiraiya while Hitomi went to talk to Naruto. Hitomi was impressed with the physique the bluenette had. He had streamlined muscles, barely any baby fat on his face, and he was brimming with confidence and experience; something she desperately wanted.

Hitomi was somewhat sheltered by her parents because she was the Kyubi Jinchuriki and they feared that people, like those two from the Akatsuki, would be after her; or more specifically the Biju she carried. Because of her sheltered life, she lacked a lot of real world experience; both on the battlefield and socially. She had friends, of course, but only in the village itself; not outside of it. The only outside people she could consider "friends were the Suna Siblings after she convinced Gaara, the Ichibi Jinchuriki, that fighting for those you love makes you stronger.

"Hi, I'm Hitomi. Nice to meet you, "she said while holding her hand out to him.

He took it and shook her hand while saying, "Likewise, and I'm Naruto."

The group of four decided to go out to have more time to catch up and talk. They headed to a bar of sorts, since Naruto and Hitomi were "legally" adults, and got a table. While she was talking to her old teacher, Konan noticed a blonde woman with a grayish shirt, green coat, and a diamond mark on her forehead. She pointed her out to Jiraiya and he realized that it was Tsunade and her assistant/apprentice, Shizune.

He walked up to them and called out, "Tsunade, we finally found you!"

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here? Is my past really out to get me?" she asked him then herself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say that you aren't the first I've seen from my past…"

"So, you ran into Orochimaru?"

"Yeah…" She then noticed Konan and the two teens. "Well, you're a sight I haven't seen for years. And who are the brats?"

Said "brats" bristled at that comment. "I'm sorry, "Naruto began, "I believe I heard you wrong. I thought I just heard you call us 'brats'?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

He gave her small glare for a few seconds then shook his head saying, "Well at least I'm not an old hag…"

Tsunade gained a tic mark on her head. "What was that?"

"You heard me. In fact, I bet us 'brats' could easily take you on; right here, right now!"

Tsunade stood up and said, "You got yourself a bet!"

"Ts-Tsunade-sama! They're just kids!" Shizune cried out, trying to stop her master.

"Doesn't matter; I'll still beat the shit outta both of them!"

The three went outside; two confident, one unsure.

Town Street

The three faced each other; one woman vs. two teens. Naruto saw that Hitomi was nervous and consoled her by saying, "Don't worry; we can take her."

She looked and saw the confidence in his eyes and she seemed to lose her nervousness. She smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm sure we can."

"You two **brats** ready yet?" Tsunade asked, putting extra emphasis on the word "brats".

"You know that old people really should have more patience, you old hag," Naruto retorted.

Tsunade then held up her two pointer fingers. "I'll only need these two fingers to put you two in your place."

Naruto smirked and said to Hitomi, "Watch my back." She nodded and he charged at Jonin level speeds. He then lunged at her with a right punch and she deflected it with her right finger. He then used that to springboard off the street with his hands and launched a kick. She jumped back but then had to dodge a quick barrage of shuriken from Hitomi. Naruto then reappeared beside her and said, "Launch another set." When she complied, he went through handsigns and cried out, "_Fuuton: Great Breakthrough_!" The wind increased the speed of the shuriken and Tsunade barely dodged them in time. Then she saw them both going through handsigns and saw them smirk.

"_Suiton: Liquid Bullet_!" cried Hitomi.

"_Fuuton: Air Bullet_!" cried Naruto.

The two jutsu mixed and formed a high speed bullet of spiraling wind and water. Tsunade couldn't dodge in time, so she focused chakra into her arms and braced for the impact. When the jutsu landed, she blocked the brunt of the damage due to her chakra-empowered defense but she still took a decent amount of the jutsu. She was surprised that they worked together so easily. They were from two different villages for Kami-sama's sake! She then punched the ground, completely forgetting that she was only supposed to use her pointer fingers, and sent a small fissure towards the teens. Naruto grabbed Hitomi and pulled her out of the way just before the fissure hit them.

Hitomi then summoned a _Shadow Clone_ and had it swirl chakra around her right hand, forming the _Rasengan_. She then charged at Tsunade while Naruto launched paper wads at her. She was surprised at Hitomi's technique but confused about Naruto's. That was until she saw him make a handsign and she saw the paper wads become high speed shuriken.

"_Kamiton: Shuriken Formation_ (1)!" he cried.

The paper shuriken raced over Hitomi and towards Tsunade as a distraction while Hitomi was to use her _Rasengan_ on Tsunade. But, Tsunade wasn't known as a Sannin for nothing. She easily dodged the shuriken and punched the ground again, throwing Hitomi off balance and disrupting her technique. She was about to flick a chakra-enhanced finger at Hitomi's forehead and knock the girl out.

Then Naruto yelled, "_Tenton: Godly Pull_ (2)!" and she was then jerked back by an unseen force before she was caught by said boy. He then pointed his right hand at the Sannin and cried, "_Tenton: Almighty Push_!" Tsunade was pushed away by an unseen force, just like the one that pulled Hitomi, and crashed into a fruit stand. Naruto dropped to one knee and was taking gasping breaths. Hitomi was worried and she heard him mutter, "Damn, I shouldn't have used my Kamiton and Tenton so recklessly…" before he passed out. She then saw Tsunade walking towards them and got in front of Naruto defensively.

Tsunade merely put her hands up in a placating manner and said, "I'm not gonna hurt him. He's exhausted his chakra reserves. I'm gonna take him to his hotel room."

"No, let me, "Konan butted in. "I need to have a word with him about his reckless use of his two Kekei Genkai and about temper." She then lifted up her son and went to their hotel room.

Jiraiya was stunned that the boy had, not one, but two bloodlines. Hitomi had two as well; her father's heightened instincts from the Namikaze Clan, and her mother's longevity and healing factor from the Uzumaki Clan.

'These are some pretty interesting developments… I can't wait to see how this turns out!' he thought to himself in excitement.

(End)

Kamiton means "Paper Release/Style/Element"

Tenton means "Heavenly Release/Style/Element"

Well, that ends chapter two. I hope I made an okay enough fight scene for you guys and that the Kekei Genkai that the teens have seem believable. What do you guys think so far? Please R&R!

Next week: Tsunade makes the two a bet and the group faces off against the Snake Sannin and his right hand. Stay tuned!

Until next time, I'm Ryuwar6! See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3: Bet, Snake, & Call to Action!

**Again I'm ryuwar6 and I adopted this story from his WITH his permission! **Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification with the next chapter of "Son of the Rain". In this chapter, Tsunade makes a bet with Hitomi, the group of six is confronted by Orochimaru, and the Tasogare Members receive a distress call. Hope you guys enjoy it!

I do **not** own Naruto; at all!

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Biju speech"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Jutsu_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chpt 3: Bet, Snake, and Call to Action

The next morning, Naruto was resting in bed after a scolding from his mother. Honestly, he loved her and all, but she could really give a scolding…

Anyway, Hitomi was still working on making a larger _Rasengan_, but she was still having issues with maintaining it. So far, she could only do so for about five seconds max. Jiraiya was giving her pointers along the way; well a _Shadow Clone_ of Jiraiya was. The real Jiraiya was currently discussing the problems that their ex-teammate had created in Konoha. A two-front invasion, mass damage to the village, and a Hokage in a poisoned state that only she could heal.

Tsunade told Jiraiya that she would think about it and left it at that. She did her best to ignore him and had a lot on her mind. Just the other day, the snake had come to her and asked if she could heal his arms in exchange for seeing the ones she lost again. Shizune knew in her heart that they were lying to her, but Tsunade was too lost in the hope that it could be true. Then, after Jiraiya had told her what Orochimaru did to her old home, she started having doubts. Would she be cast aside, like Oto did to Suna, and left for dead after her usefulness ended? Or would she finally be reunited with Dan and Nawaki? It was a lot to think about.

Shizune had relayed everything that happened to Jiraiya, Konan, and Naruto, who happened to be in the room at the time. Jiraiya was positive that Orochimaru had no intention of fulfilling his end of the deal and the two Ame nin were as well. The three then devised a plan to try and pull one over on the snake if Tsunade were to try and take the deal. All they had to do now was be patient. According to Shizune, Tsunade was given until the end of the week to decide and that was about three days away, so they had time.

That night

Hitomi was still hard at it trying to make a larger _Rasengan_. Her control over it had improved from 5 to about 8 seconds. It wasn't much, but she was proud of what she accomplished. She decided to head back to the hotel room for the night.

Unknown to her, she was watched by Tsunade and the Slug Sannin was quite impressed with the blonde's drive. It reminded her so mush of Dan and Nawaki, who had just as much drive. She decided to try and bet on hope one last time.

"Hey kid, I see you've been busy."

Hitomi turned and saw that it was Tsunade who said that. "Oh, yeah I have been. It's really hard to maintain it though. I can't hold it for more than about 8 seconds, "she complained.

Tsunade smirked and said, "Well, with that type of attitude, you won't get any better at it." She decided to goad the girl into the bet instead of just throwing it out there. She wasn't disappointed.

"Oh yeah, well I will get better at it, you'll see! That's a promise!"

"Oh? A promise, huh? Alright then, how about, instead of a promise, we'll make a bet?"

Hitomi lost her determined look in exchange for a confused one. "A bet?"

The older blonde nodded. "Yep and here's how it will go down: I bet that, by the end of the week, you won't have that jutsu of yours completed. If it is, I'll go back to Konoha, no questions asked, and I'll even throw in this." She held up a necklace that had a decent sized green gem on it. "This necklace belonged to my grandfather. If you master that attempt at making your father's jutsu larger, I'll give you this as well. Deal?" She held out her hand to Hitomi looked at her skeptically.

"What happens if I don't succeed?"

Tsunade's smirk grew when she said, "You will have to return home without me; you and Jiraiya."

Hitomi was shocked at that. The Sannin basically put her father's survival in the hands of her; his daughter. "T-That's so cruel! How could you have me bet my father's life like that?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't risk her father's life; she just couldn't.

"Well, that's the bet. Take it or leave it kid."

Hitomi was shaking in fear. She could the bet and risk the life of her father, or she didn't and left him as he was. The choice was painfully clear to her; no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Fine, deal then," she said shaking Tsunade's hand.

The Sannin left the girl alone while saying, "Good luck, brat; you're gonna need it."

Hitomi was left alone in the clearing she had trained in, thinking about what she had just done. 'How?' she kept asking herself mentally. 'How could I just risk father's life like that? What's wrong with me?' She fell to her knees in despair. She kept on worrying about what would happen should she fail, and the results were her father dying and the village losing its Hokage because of her failure. She was brought out of her sad thoughts by the sound of someone trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Hitomi-san, are you okay?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya had asked him to look for Hitomi for him and the bluenette spent the last half-hour doing so. "Jiraiya-san asked me to find you and- Hey are you okay? You're crying." He had just noticed her red and puffy eyes, a sign of recent tears flowing. He was confused about what could bring an innocent girl to tears and wanted to find out.

Hitomi quickly wiped away the tears and replied, "N-Nothing, I'm fine." She hoped that she would drop it at that.

He didn't.

"You are not fine. You were just crying to yourself and now you're trying to hide it. What happened, Hitomi?" he asked, dropping the formality in her name.

She was silent for a few minutes and Naruto was patiently waiting for her answer. She then suddenly hugged the boy and was crying new tears into his chest. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he just patted her back and he heard her finally speak.

"I did something awful."

"What? What did you do?"

She sniffed and said, "I made a bet with Tsunade about making the _Rasengan_ bigger by the end of the week, and if I fail she won't come back to Konoha to heal my father. I put my father's life on the line just to try and get her to return home with us!" She hugged him tighter and kept on crying over her mistake.

Naruto was once again lost on what to do. Here he was, having a young teenage girl crying into his chest over a choice she just made, and he had no idea what the fuck to do! What could he do? He didn't make the decision. He didn't make the bet. He didn't have to worry about a decision concerning the wellbeing of his father. She made all of those choices; not him. He sighed at his predicament and was about to try and console the distraught girl; that was until he noticed that she had passed out. His left eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he just took her back to the hotel room.

The next day (2 days left)

Hitomi had told Jiraiya what had happened between her and Tsunade, and the Toad Sage was not exactly pleased. He was disappointed with how far Tsunade was willing to go just to stay away from Konoha and with Hitomi for falling for Tsunade's deception. But, he knew that Tsunade was also a women of honor. All he had to do was help Hitomi make a stabilized _Giant Rasengan_, and then Tsunade would return to Konoha. With his priorities set, he immediately took Hitomi out for training.

Konan was worried for the girl. To have such a burden thrust upon her was just awful. Now, she had to try and win a bet that determined the health of her father. Konan decided to let her sensei deal with it; he always pulled through before. Why should he fail now? She decided that her son was in need for a training session as well, so she took him with her to a separate clearing outside of town.

Naruto was excited at the prospect of more training. He had plenty that he needed to work on; summoning, Kamiton and Tenton jutsu, and his weapon training to be exact.

He only summoned small salamanders before; he had no need for anything larger. The problem was, since he never got the "Okay" from the Boss Summon, he was never able to completely understand the usefulness of his summons. He had only truly gotten along with a small salamander by the name of Jade. She was an dark green summon that was able to shot a poison that could numb a person's limb if it entered the bloodstream. She was very polite, but also had a temper unlike any other when she was annoyed enough. All-in-all, Naruto befriended easily.

As for his bloodlines, he was able to make shuriken and kunai easily with his Kamiton. He had problems with the _Paper Transformation_ technique; a technique that helped his mother earn the moniker "Angel of Ame". Now, Tenton jutsu were a whole other story. It was too draining on his reserves and tired him out far too quickly. His father told him that it only got easier with practice and experience. Naruto, however, wasn't so sure about that.

As for weapon training, he knew that he was slacking in that department. So he decided to start with that first. He pulled out his weapon's scroll, wiped some blood on the seal array inside of it, and took out his weapon.

His weapon was a cross-like staff that had a purple sapphire on it. When the staff stood straight, it looked like a medium sized cross like some religious groups had. The staff was made of lightweight, yet durable, metal that was a stormy grey in color. On the handle were dark blue wrappings that were meant to give a comfortable grip. The points on the cross were outlined in the same dark blue to add a little flair to the weapon. But, what most people never noticed was that the dark blue coloring his seals written in a lighter shade of blue. These seals, when activated, produced a small shield made of chakra that surrounded the wielder and protected them from jutsu up to B-Rank in level.

The sapphire rested in the center of the cross and had seals on it as well. These seals were made from Naruto's blood and helped with controlling his Tenton techniques. Unfortunately, increase in control came at the cost of weaker power. Basically, his aim and chakra usage were better managed, but the jutsu used were only halfway in strength.

Naruto readied his weapon while Konan pulled out her katana. It was a simple longsword that had a silver guard, blue handle, and had a couple seals on the blade itself. These seals were meant to sharpen the blade with chakra and allowed Konan to use her Fuuton jutsu through the blade. But, just like the sapphire did for Naruto, her jutsu were weaker yet easier to control.

Mother and son stood across from one another in the clearing. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move.

The first mistake.

Then, they both charged and the sparring session had begun.

Later that night

The teens had worn themselves out in their respective training sessions. Hitomi had gotten better in control, but the control seemed to only be about 3 seconds more, making it a total of about 11 seconds before it dispersed. She didn't know what was wrong, but she had to try; for her father's sake.

Naruto had actually been able to last against his mother; for about 6 or 7 minutes. After that, well he just to forget the manhandling his mother pulled on him. It was embarrassing to know that your mom could easily kick your ass three ways to Sunday.

Both teachers were impressed with their charges' determination. The teens seemed to have an unbeatable drive and kept at their training without rest. Jiraiya was worried though, since he only had one more day with Hitomi to help her complete the jutsu. He would have to put much more effort into tomorrow's training.

Throughout the whole day, the two medic-nin had checked out the sights Tanzaku Gai had to offer. Of course, Tsunade was only interested with the slots and dice tables, but Shizune was no pushover at getting Tsunade to do other things. They visited the concession stands, had lunch at a decent place, and revisited the once untouched castle of the town. All-in-all, they had a pretty good day.

The next day (1 day left)

It was the last day before the end of the bet and Hitomi was losing her mind at her inability to make a _Giant Rasengan_! She just couldn't maintain it for more than 11 seconds and she felt ashamed at her lack of skill. Jiraiya comforted her by saying that, if she wasn't feeling pressured by the bet, she would get it soon. Jiraiya was trying to figure out her problem as well. He just didn't understand how the girl couldn't do it. It was a jutsu that required large amounts of chakra and, due to her holding the Kyubi, Hitomi had that in spades!

Konan and Naruto were there to help Hitomi as well. Konan felt that Naruto's training could wait since Hitomi's problem was much more important. Naruto then decided to voice out his thoughts.

"It's like you're trying to look left **and** right at the same time…"

After that comment, Hitomi's eyes lit up in realization and she formed a _Shadow Clone_ right next to her. She focused on pumping as much chakra as she could into her _Rasengan_ while the clone would stabilize it, just like how she normally tried it. This time, however, she didn't dispel the clone. She had it hold the sphere with her and the two held it in their palms for as long as they could.

10 seconds passed and it still held strong.

15 seconds and counting.

20 seconds… 30… 45… A full minute passed and the jutsu finally dispersed.

The adults couldn't believe it. Naruto had unwittingly given Hitomi the answer to her problem. Hitomi was in the middle of squeezing the life out of the bluenette and said boy's face was matching his hair in color. After groaning out a couple words, he was finally released and he happily took in large amounts of air. 'I will never take oxygen for granted again!' he thought.

Hitomi scratched behind her head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Naruto. I was just really happy that I finally completed the jutsu. And it was all thanks to your comment, so thank you!"

"N-No problem, "he said in betweens breaths of air. "Just don't try and kill me again with those hugs of yours, please."

She nodded and went back to practicing her newest jutsu. Jiraiya was proud of her accomplishment and thanked Naruto for his help. Konan was also proud. Her son had helped figure out the solution to Hitomi's problem and now the girl's father would receive treatment. She would reward her son later; now she had to have him summon the Boss of the Salamanders.

She let Jiraiya know they were leaving and said that they would meet up for dinner. He nodded and went back to observing Hitomi.

Separate clearing

"Alright Naruto, summoning the Boss Summon of any contract takes up a great deal of chakra. After this, you'll definitely feel pretty drained, so I want you to relax and breathe before you attempt to summon."

Her son nodded and took deep, calming breaths. He then bit his right thumb, spread the blood on the tattoo on his left wrist, and pumped as much chakra as he could into it before he slammed his left hand down with a cry of "_Summoning Jutsu_!"

The tattoo glowed brightly and produced a large plume of smoke at least two stories tall. From the smoke came an incredibly large, dark blue salamander. Its eyes seemed to be squinted shut, but it also seemed to have no problem with observing its surroundings. Once it did, however, it seemed to become very confused.

"Where am I? This isn't Amegakure! Where is Hanzo? Why am I here?" it asked in a deep, masculine voice.

Naruto decided to enlighten the salamander. "We are in the Land of Fire, Salamander-san. I'm Naruto Hariken, the one who's been summoning without meeting the Boss Summon yet. You wouldn't happen to be him would you?"

The salamander seemed to stiffen in shock. "Land of Fire? New summoner? Hariken? What's been happening in my absence and what is a Hariken doing on my head?"

Naruto jumped down and stared at the large summon. His mother looked on and chose to inform the creature about what had been occurring throughout the years.

"Salamander-san, over the years after the death of Hanzo, Amegakure has thrived and grown in peace and hospitality. We have an alliance with Konoha; more specifically the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya. Also, the new leader of Amegakure is my husband, Yahiko Hariken and this is my son, Naruto Hariken. My name is Konan Hariken." After she finished, both mother and son bowed respectably to the creature that seemed to be deep in thought.

He was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "So we've lost Hanzo, it seems, eh?" Both Hariken nodded. "And this boy has signed our contract?" Another nod. "I see. Very well, I shall test this boy. I am Ibuse, the leader of the salamanders, and my test, Naruto Hariken, is a test of will. I will release a poisonous mist upon you and you must withstand it for as long as you can. Do you accept?"

Naruto was slightly sweating in fear, but he nodded anyway. "Yes, Ibuse-sama, I'm ready."

Ibuse nodded and said, "Then let the test begin." He then inhaled deeply and exhaled a deep green mist upon Naruto. Konan had jumped away while Ibuse had begun inhaling and was now watching her son perform his Summoner's Trial. She knew that she couldn't interfere, otherwise Naruto would lose his contract and the salamanders would be without a summoner.

As the mist engulfed Naruto, he pulled out his staff and activated the seals to form the chakra shield. This went on for about 2 minutes, due to the already heavy loss of chakra summoning Ibuse, before the shield dropped and Naruto was left panting heavily. The mist entered his mouth and he was now breathing the deadly substance. But, something felt off about the mist. It felt like it was replenishing his reserves and he was breathing easier (1). He looked to the Boss summon and saw him smiling at the bluenette.

"I don't understand. I thought I was supposed to withstand the mist?"

Ibuse chuckled and said, "True, you were, but that was not the true test. The real test began when I asked if you wanted to take the trial. The whole 'withstand the poisonous mist' part was just a test meant to see if your will was misplaced or not. And fortunately for you, your will is definitely **not** misplaced. You've passed my test, Naruto Hariken, and I approve of you as our new summoner."

Naruto smiled brightly and bowed to the Boss Summon saying, "Thank you, Ibuse-sama. I look forward to working with you."

"And we look forward to working with you as well, but drop the 'sama' suffix, kid. It makes me feel much older than I already am." The three in the clearing had a good laugh at that. Then Ibuse said, "We await your summons, Naruto."

After that, he disappeared in another plume of smoke. Naruto stared at where Ibuse was for a bit longer before he finally passed out from chakra exhaustion. Konan caught her son before he hit the ground and carried him to the hotel while thinking, 'You did it Naruto-kun. You're a true summoner now.'

When the Hariken reached their room, they immediately fell asleep. Across the hall in another room, Hitomi was asleep as well. It had been a long day for them all.

In town

Tsunade was in a small tea shop with Jiraiya. He wanted to talk with her and Shizune had left to give them privacy.

"That was a low act you pulled, Tsunade. Making a bet that involved her father was not right."

Tsunade scoffed and said, "It got her to work harder, right? That's what I was going for. She had the drive; she just needed the right push."

"Be that as it may, you could have made a more reasonable be with her. She was, and still is, really shaken up about the whole ordeal. If this is your way of getting back at Konoha for the loss of Dan and Nawaki, then I've lost a lot of respect for you. Hitomi has already suffered enough, being a Jinchuriki and all for the greatest of the nine." That got Tsunade's eyes to widen. "She doesn't need another problem to add to her life." He then finished his tea, not knowing that Tsunade had drugged it when he wasn't looking, and left.

Tsunade was now starting to regret what she had done. She had no idea that the girl had suffered so much. She decided, then and there, that she wouldn't heal Orochimaru. She placed her hopes in the girl and she won't let that hope be in vain.

The next day (day of the decision)

Hitomi woke up to see Jiraiya already awake. But the strange thing was he was being looked over by Shizune. She seemed to be really worried over something and Jiraiya seemed irritated and somewhat tired.

"I can't believe that woman!" he grumbled. "She's probably on her way to Orochimaru right now."

Hitomi's eyes widened at that. Tsunade was already heading for the snake? What about the bet that they made? Was it just so that Hitomi wouldn't be suspicious? The girl gripped her sheets in anger at the Slug Sannin's deception. She jumped out of bed and started getting her gear ready.

Shizune saw the hurt and anger in Hitomi's eyes. She didn't blame her because the girl had put her trust in someone who seemed to not return the courtesy. Shizune sighed at her master's treachery and continued trying to remove the drug from Jiraiya's system. Tsunade had drugged him with a special mix made to disrupt chakra flow in the victim's body.

So far, Shizune had fixed the Sage's chakra flow to about 60%. Jiraiya then waved her off saying that the rest will heal along the way. He then went to Konan's room and saw the two Ame nin in deep meditation. "We have to go. Tsunade has gone to meet Orochimaru!"

The two seemed to have not heard him because their positions had not changed.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Naruto was the first to wake up and was confused as to why the Toad Sannin was in their room. "Hey Jiraiya-san, what are you doing in our room?"

Konan woke up next and was just as confused as her son. She shook it off though since she had news for her old sensei. "Sensei, Naruto and I have just received word from Nagato via his Rinnegan telepathy (2). He told us that the 7-tails (3) Jinchuriki was just sold off from Takigakure to the Akatsuki! We have to go and save them."

The two Hariken started preparing for their trip and Jiraiya was surprised at the information. He knew that some of the hidden villages did not care for their Jinchuriki, but to sell them off to the Akatsuki was just inhumane. They were people too; people holding back Biju, but people nonetheless.

"Do you think you can leave later? Tsunade has gone to meet Orochimaru!"

The two Tasogare members were shocked at that. Naruto wanted to stop the Sannin from going to the snake, but Konan knew that they also had a Jinchuriki to save. After thinking on it for a few seconds, she relented and said, "Alright, we'll help you stop her, but we have to hurry! Takigakure isn't exactly 'around the corner', y'know?"

Jiraiya nodded in thanks and the five left to stop Tsunade and Orochimaru.

With Tsunade

Tsunade was currently staring down her old teammate, Orochimaru. He was a man with skin as white as a sheet, long black hair, snake-like eyes, and he had a sick grin on his face.

His assistant was there as well. He was a teen with silver hair, glasses, and an equally sick grin. This was Kabuto Yakushi, a spy for Oto that was placed in Konoha.

"So, have you accepted my offer?" asked the snake.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "On one condition: you leave Konoha alone. No more attacking it."

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "My my, Tsunade, I had no idea that the home where you lost the ones you loved was so important to you. Very well, I will leave Konoha alone in exchange for you healing my arms."

He held up his arms for her to see. They looked the same, except the chakra "veins" were a deep black color; almost like how normal veins appear when poison is in the bloodstream. Tsunade walked up and ran a diagnostics jutsu on the arms. She had to really commend Minato; his fuinjutsu have truly rendered the chakra pathways in the snake's arms useless.

Kabuto was making sure that Tsunade would not bring harm to his master. If she did, he would strike.

Tsunade was planning on having her healing chakra mix with some disruptive chakra in order to make it seem like she was healing him when, in reality, she was planning on making them incurable. She was just about to begin, but then Jiraiya and the other four appeared in the clearing, making the Oto nin jump back.

"Ah, Jiraiya. Still peeping on women?" Orochimaru greeted in jest.

Jiraiya smirked and said, "Well, you know how it is."

Hitomi then noticed Kabuto and was confused. "Kabuto-san, what are you doing here?"

Kabuto merely chuckled cruelly at her and said, "Poor, innocent little Hitomi. You fell for my deception just like many people in Konoha did. I'm here because I'm a spy for Orochimaru-sama, my master."

Hitomi's eyes widened in shock and anger. Why was it that people she seemed to put her trust in just planned on deceiving her in the end?

"What are you all doing here?" asked Tsunade. "I had everything under control before you guys showed up! I wasn't really going to heal him!"

"What?" they all asked, even the Oto nin.

"Why are so surprised? I know you, Orochimaru. All the times in our past, you've never been a true man of your word. You only make deals when they favor you the most. I also know about you having learned my granduncle's prized jutsu: _Reanimation_. You were never going to bring them back fully; you would just bring them back to take me out!" she raged.

The snake chuckled then laughed evilly. Looks like he's been found out. "You're correct, Tsunade. As soon as I revived them, I would have controlled them into killing you. But, since you've obviously had a change of heart, I suppose I have no choice but to end the legacy of the Sannin; here and now!"

Kabuto prepared a _Chakra Scalpel_ and rushed Shizune, who met him halfway while Naruto and Hitomi supported with ranged attacks. When he got close to them, he surprisingly cut his own arm and sprinkled blood on Tsunade. She froze in fear and dropped to her knees in a daze. Jiraiya cursed at Tsunade's hemophobia and rushed Orochimaru alongside Konan.

Kabuto was matching Shizune blow for blow and he was hard pressed to attack and dodge projectiles simultaneously. He then jumped back, performed some quick handsigns, and sunk into the ground with his _Underground Projection Fish_ technique. It allowed him to move underground undetected. They had no clue where he would strike, until his hands appeared near Shizune's ankles and his _Chakra Scalpels_ cut the tendons there.

Shizune fell to her knees and Kabuto was about to end her, but then Naruto knocked him back with a shoulder charge. Kabuto was pushed back a few feet and was curious about his new assailant. "And who might you be?"

Naruto smirked and said, "No one worth mentioning." He then pulled out his staff and rushed at Kabuto.

Meanwhile, Hitomi had dragged Shizune to Tsunade who was still frozen in fear. Hitomi was about to try and snap her out of it, but then she heard Naruto shout in pain. She saw Kabuto had hit him with a couple strikes from his _Chakra Scalpels_, and Naruto went down. Kabuto then moved for Tsunade but Hitomi stood in his way. She made five _Shadow Clones_ who rushed the traitor to her home, but she witnessed them be disposed of like they were nothing.

"Not good enough, Hitomi, "Kabuto taunted.

Hitomi cursed and made another _Shadow Clone_ to help make her _Giant Rasengan_. It only took a couple seconds and the two Hitomi rushed at Kabuto with their deadly technique, but Kabuto jumped away and the jutsu dispelled when they lost focus. He then started to attack her ruthlessly.

Tsunade managed to bring her head up enough to see her student and the two teens down for the count. Kabuto was slowly approaching her, his hands dripping with blood. She was too scared to move, but she didn't have to.

Kabuto figured that it was all over for the Slug Sannin, so he decided to take his time with ending her. Suddenly though, he felt immense pain in his back and was blasted away. All he had for warning was a cry of "_Giant Rasengan_!" from Hitomi. The jutsu exploded upon impact with his back and he was shot forward into a few scattered boulders surrounding the area.

Hitomi was panting in exhaustion and she turned to Tsunade who looked at her in shock. "Be ready to pay up, baa-chan…" She then fainted after that.

Tsunade, forgetting the blood on her face, rushed to the girl and started using some medical jutsu to stabilize her. She was relieved to find out that she'd make a full recovery. She then noticed Shizune, who had healed her own wounds, was currently healing Naruto. Naruto was slowly coming to and got up slowly.

Orochimaru stopped in the middle of his fight with his opponents to watch the scene below. 'That brat is going to be a problem. I must dispose of her now!' He then started to rush towards them just when Tsunade finished placing her necklace around Hitomi's neck. Tsunade saw the snake preparing to stab the girl and took the hit at the last minute. Orochimaru was confused at the action and asked, "Why are you putting so much faith in one little girl?"

Tsunade just punched Orochimaru away with her famous strength and healed the sword wound in her chest. She then said, "I place my faith in her because she has what it takes to change this world for the better. If some kids are going to put their lives on the line just to protect an old woman like me, then I can put my life on the line in return."

Orochimaru cursed the fact that Tsunade didn't pay the blood on her any mind. It seem her hemophobia was cured by determination and resolve. Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone, Kabuto appeared next to his master. The teen looked worse for wear and he said, "I believe it's time we made a tactical retreat, Orochimaru-sama."

The snake merely nodded and Kabuto used a _Body Flicker_ to get them out of there. Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed in relief. That was an ordeal for them all. Konan was checking over her son and was glad he was okay. Naruto rolled his eyes at his mother's worry but he was happy for it nonetheless. The six, with Hitomi being carried by Jiraiya, went back to their hotel rooms.

Unfortunately, the Tasogare members couldn't stay for long. They had another mission to take care of. So, they bid the others goodbye. Hitomi had woken up before they left and thanked them for their help. The two Ame nin smiled and Konan used her _Paper Transformation_ to form her famous angel wings and flew away while carrying Naruto by his arms.

Takigakure Prison

In a lonely cell, a girl with mint green hair was hoping that her insects were able to get her help in time. Otherwise, her life was forfeit. 'Please someone, anyone, come save me…' she thought in despair. She just hoped that the Akatsuki wouldn't get to the village first.

(End)

1- If Ibuse could make a poisonous mist, I bet he could make a counter for it as well.

2- Remember how Hidan and Kakuzu seemed to be talking to no one after their fight with Asuma? I'm guessing that it was Pain's Rinnegan ability.

3- Anyone know if it's "Nanabi" or "Shichibi"?

And that's the end of chapter 3! What did you guys think? I hope I did the training and fight scenes okay. What did you guys think of Ibuse? R&R please and give me your inputs!

Next week: The mother-son duo go and save Fuu from her traitorous village. Stay tuned!

This is pain17ification, later!


	4. Chapter 4: Escape and Recruitment!

**Ryuwar6 here again with another reminder tht I adopted this story till chapter five! **Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification with the next chapter of "Son of the Rain". In this chapter, the Tasogare team of Konan and Naruto head to Takigakure to save the Nanabi Jinchuriki, Fuu. Hope you guys enjoy it!

I do **not** own Naruto; at all!

AN: Thanks to everyone who told me that the 7-Tails is called Nanabi.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Biju speech"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Jutsu_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chpt 4: Escape and Recruitment

Cold; that was all the Nanabi Jinchuriki, Fuu felt around her in her prison cell. She was losing hope that she would ever be saved. Who would want to anyway? Jinchuriki were nothing but "monsters" and "demon incarnate", right? Why would she ever be saved?

She sighed and was slightly consoled by Chomei, her Biju. She had bonded with the female Biju and they had reached a small friendship of sorts. Chomei would've helped Fuu by giving her chakra, but the _villagers_ had cuffed her with "Chakra Sealing Chains" and her chakra was being kept at bay. Ironic that the "monster" that the villagers of Taki feared would be free was being held back so simply.

Fuu was about to try and get some sleep, but then her cell door was opened and a guard came in dragging a cloaked individual. "You have a guest, demon bitch, "he sneered as he tossed the figure to the floor. Fuu, being the kind woman she was, rushed to the figure and looked them over. She pulled off the hood and saw a mop of spiky blue hair and the face of a young man with a scar over his right eye. She lifted him up slightly and leaned him against one of the walls of the cell. She then got a better look at him.

He was quite handsome with his wild hair, mature face, and the scar added a little flair to his already exotic look. She then noticed the headband around his neck and saw that the young man was an Ame nin. But, what was a shinobi of Amegakure doing all the way out here? Unless…

Her eyes widened in shock and also a small amount of hope. She started to shake the man awake to get some answers. He was slowly coming to and she caught sight of the most intriguing pair of amber eyes she had ever seen. He woke up groggily and looked at his surroundings. Once he saw he was inside a cell, he seemed to swallow something and jolted awake. He stood up and said quietly, "Alright, infiltration successful." He then caught sight of Fuu and smiled. "And I take it you're our little damsel in distress, Fuu, right? I'm Naruto Hariken of Tasogare, and my mother and I are here to get you out of here."

She was shocked into silence at that. Her insects got her distress call through? She was being saved from the Akatsuki? She started to tear up and clung to the bluenette with a hug. He smiled warmly and hugged her back while whispering comforting words to her. it was good that Naruto learned from his awkward moment with Hitomi. After a little bit she asked, "How did you get captured? I thought you guys were elites?" It wasn't asked in an insulting way; she was truly curious.

He smirked and said, "Well, it went like this…"

About 2 hours earlier

Naruto was being carried by his mother as she flew to Takigakure. They had received directions to the village from Nagato's Rinnegan telepathy as he traced back Fuu's insect's chakra source back to the Waterfall Village. There were three entrances. A main entrance for merchants and travelers, a secret underground entrance that only Chunin and over knew about, and the entrance they were using; flying in over the village.

The landed in a large tree that oversaw the village and Konan said, "Alright, we're in, but now we have to find the girl."

"Where do you think they'll be keeping her?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely in a prison cell of sorts until the Akatsuki members come and pick her up. We need to find a way to get inside."

Naruto thought for a bit until a proverbial "light bulb" went off in his brain. "I got an idea…"

Timeskip: half an hour later

Naruto was hidden behind a building watching the guards of the prison entrance. His plan was simple; get into a "fight" with the village shinobi force, reveal himself as a Tasogare member, and be imprisoned alongside the female Jinchuriki.

He took a deep breath and sprang into action. He tackled a random shinobi and started a scuffle. He knocked him out by a punch to the temple which drew the attention of more shinobi. He and Konan had agreed to keep his bloodlines hidden from the villagers to decrease his threat level slightly. He was surrounded in a matter of seconds by shinobi ranging from Genin to low Jonin.

"Give up, you're surrounded, "one of the Chunin said.

Naruto gave it a mocking thought and flipped them all off, much to the irritation of his well hidden mother. "Nah, you see, I got a Jinchuriki to rescue so I think I'll kick all your asses and do just that."

The shinobi looked to each other and laughed. "You, a single person, against the 20 of us? You're out of your fucking mind!"

Naruto shrugged and discreetly dropped a flash bomb. He closed his eyes under his hood as the surrounding shinobi were caught in its blinding light. As they were blinded, Naruto was free to do his _Almighty Push_ without worrying about being seen. As he did the technique, the shinobi were blasted away and they all crashed into various objects ranging from food carts, barrels and boxes of supplies, and building walls.

Unfortunately, the jutsu took too much out of the bluenette and he dropped to a knee in exhaustion. He was still unable to fully utilize the jutsu and was weakened considerably by it. He slowly stood up and secretly hid a food pill under his tongue as a Jonin regained enough strength to knock him out with a chop to the neck. The Jonin noticed the guy's Tasogare cloak and dragged him to the prison to be locked up while they sent a message to the organization.

Present

"And that's when I woke up here."

Fuu was impressed with Naruto's planning and skill in deception. "So, where's your mother?"

He looked to the barred window of the cell and said, "Not too far away, actually." He then used his Kamiton to turn his hood into a few paper cranes that flew out of the cell window. He was only able to use the _Paper Transformation_ on his clothes; his own body was still out of reach for him at the moment.

"What was with the paper cranes?" asked a confused Jinchuriki.

Naruto smiled and responded, "They are meant to relay out location to mom while I bust us out of here." He then pulled out his staff from a seal on his left arm and focused Tenton chakra into the sapphire while pointing the staff at the wall with the window. "_Tenton: Almighty Push_!" he cried and the wall blasted open from the burst of chakra. A man sized opening was created and Naruto cut off the chains cuffing Fuu with some Fuuton chakra.

Happy to finally be free, Fuu asked Chomei to restore her reserves; a request that was happily complied with by the Nanabi. The duo rushed to the center of the village and saw Konan easily holding back some Chunin with her katana. They rushed to her aid, not that she really needed it, and stood behind her back to better defend themselves. "About time the two of you showed up, Naruto. Your cranes have been very helpful in distracting the shinobi and making them easier to knock out."

Her son smiled cheekily and replied, "I try."

Konan sighed with a smile and the three held back the Taki nin with ease. Konan fused her katana with Fuuton chakra to block their _Waterfall Slicing Blades_ easier and push them back. Naruto was using his natural flexibility to dodge their blades and knocked the shinobi with _Air Bullets_. Fuu was using her own _Waterfall Slicing Blade_, but she had it infused with Chomei's chakra which turned the water into an amethyst color.

The three were doing well, until they heard clapping from somewhere near them. All the fighting shinobi turned and saw two men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

The first one had a bored look on his face and was hunched over. He had a cloth covering the lower half of his face and had his hair in cornrows. He had a sliced headband of Suna around his neck. (1)

The second was a brunette male with a smirk on his face and a large hammer on his back. He was fairly tall and muscular and had a sliced Iwa headband on his forehead.

"Well, they seem pretty talented, wouldn't you agree Sasori?" asked the taller one.

The one now known as Sasori merely grunted and said, "We're not here for them, Sotoya. We're here for the Nanabi Jinchuriki; the mint haired one."

Sotoya chuckled and replied, "Yea yea, I know already. I was just making an observation."

"You and your 'observations' are much too time-consuming. You forget, we have a schedule to keep." Sasori then revealed a bladed "tail" from under his cloak with quickly disposed of the Taki shinobi. "Those fools were much too bothersome to be considered 'helpful' in our mission."

Sotoya grinned and readied his hammer. "Alright, I'm ready to smash in some heads!" He then rushed the Ame nin and Fuu who was slightly shaking in fear. Konan jumped away and Naruto was about to do the same, but then he noticed Fuu wasn't about to move so he grabbed her and jumped onto a nearby tree branch. The two of them were followed by Sotoya while Sasori was left with Konan.

Said missing nin sighed and said, "Let's just get this over with, Ame nin."

With the other three

Fuu had recollected herself enough to dodge Sotoya on her own. She and Naruto were faster than the missing nin but he was able to destroy even the thickest of branches with that hammer of his. Naruto was firing off a few _Air Bullets_ to stall him while he said to Fuu, "You have to get him while he distracted! I don't have a whole lot of chakra left, so you have to do it."

Fuu nodded and Chomei gave her enough chakra to enter a "one-tailed" state. Red chakra bubbled like acid around her frame and covered her entire body. Then, at the base of her spine, a "tail" of chakra sprouted. Her eyes changed into a blood red color as well. **"I'm ready, "**she stated and Naruto fired one last shot of air, obscuring Sotoya's vision with smoke and debris from the tree branch the shot hit.

Once Sotoya made it through the smoke, he was surprised by the sudden appearance of Fuu's fist in front of his face. The punch landed and blew him back with a tremendous amount of force. He crashed though one tree and impacted into another. He slumped over and the two teens stared in suspicion. They weren't disappointed when they saw him get up, but they were surprised by the sound of his insane laughter. He looked to them with a crazed gleam in his eye and he threw his hammer at them. They jumped away just in time because it easily broke right through the trunk of the tree they were standing on. Sotoya was now weaponless but he didn't seem to mind at all. He pulled out a couple kunai and rushed Naruto who erected his _Chakra Barrier_ from his staff and blocked his insanely powerful strike. Fuu the appeared behind the crazed man and sent him careening with a kick to the temple. Naruto made the man pick up speed by blasting him with an _Almighty Push_ from his staff which mad Sotoya crash through multiple trees, impact into one about 15 yards away, and fall to the forest floor unconscious. Unfortunately, the three of them were at least 50 feet above the ground and the fall ended with the sound of a sickening crunch.

Naruto and Fuu, who had reverted back to normal, slowly approached the man and saw his lifeless eyes. He had died from the fall and the two teens delivered the blow that made him fall. Fuu felt sick but Naruto felt relieved. He was sad that he had to end someone's life, but at least he and Fuu were safe. He turned to the girl and saw her shaking in shock, so he enveloped her in a hug and she clung to him like a lifeline. "It's okay, Fuu. Sometimes, things like this happen and there isn't anything we can do about it. As long as you didn't enjoy the kill, then you're still human."

She nodded into his chest and the separated after a few seconds. She was slightly blushing at how comfortable she was being held by the bluenette and she was slightly upset that they separated.

"C'mon, we have to go help mom," Naruto said, shaking Fuu out of her thoughts.

She nodded and they hurried to Konan's location.

Konan vs. Sasori

After the three had left, Konan launched a _Wind Blade_ at Sasori and he dodged it by jumping behind a building. She then used her hood to make a few Paper Butterflies that had bomb seals written on them. They chased the missing Suna nin and exploded when they touched something. This slightly impressed the hunchback Akatsuki member, but he merely disposed of the rest with a few swipes from his tail.

Cursing slightly, Konan went through a few handsigns, bit her thumb, and summoned a man sized toad that had metal bracers and brass knuckles. She nodded to him and he got the gist of her strategy. He was to battle up close and personal while she provided ranged support. He reached Sasori in one bound and threw punch after punch at the man, but he was able to either dodge them or block them with his tail. The toad's throat suddenly expanded and he unleashed a torrent of water that was enhanced by a well timed _Fuuton: Great Breakthrough_ from Konan. The water technique hit Sasori and pushed him back a ways.

The Akatsuki member was slowly becoming irritated over the whole fight he was having with the Tasogare member. He was about to launch another attack, but was cut off by the arrivals of Naruto and Fuu who stood behind Konan for support. He cursed the fact that Sotoya was either captured or dead. "What happened to Sotoya?"

Naruto had a serious look when he stated, "He's dead. We killed him with a combined assault."

Konan was shocked that the two teens had to kill, but she knew that they probably had no other option. She saw that the death had affected the both of them and she was relieved that they f had felt no enjoyment for the kill.

Sasori cursed again and said, "It looks like the odds are no longer in my favor. I'll retreat for now, but you should know, Nanabi Jinchuriki, that the Akatsuki will be back for you. As well as the other Jinchuriki." And with that said he disappeared.

Konan sighed in relief, thanked the toad, and dispelled the summoning. She then hugged her son and checked him over, much to his embarrassment and Fuu's enjoyment. Once she saw that he was okay, she did the same thing to Fuu, who grew embarrassed just as Naruto did. After she finished looking them over, she led the two of them out of the village through the main entrance. The guards were unconscious at the gate from the Akatsuki, so they had no problems leaving through the front gate.

After a few hours of travel, the three set up camp for the evening and Fuu took this chance to thank the two Tasogare members.

"I want to thank the both of you for getting me out of that stupid village. I was beginning to lose hope before you two showed up."

Konan smiled and responded, "It was our pleasure, Fuu-san. I was just surprised that the Akatsuki showed up so soon."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Yea, Fuu-chan, saving wasn't a big deal."

Fuu blushed at the suffix while Konan looked to her son's smiling face. She noticed a small blush and smiled to herself. 'Looks like the two of them have a little thing for each other. As long as you're happy, Sochi, then I'll support you. Besides, she is quite cute, 'she thought to herself.

Fuu still had her blush when she said, "I'm especially grateful to you for protecting me from the Sotoya guy, Naruto-kun. But why would your group go so far to help a Jinchuriki like me? I mean, no one likes us and we're also feared for our tenants. So why do you guys care so much?"

Naruto's smile grew and said, "That's an easy one! It's because you guys are very important people. Without you, the villages would probably be destroyed by the power of the nine Biju, but the nine of you hold them back and keep us all safe. If anyone should be thanking someone, the people of the world should be thanking you guys for just being alive to contain the Biju. So, thank you, Fuu-chan, for helping to keep us safe."

Konan was slightly shocked at her son's reasoning but she agreed with him completely. She felt that the Jinchuriki of the world were lifesavers, not monsters.

Fuu was left speechless. She was seen as a protector by someone that she just met? She was thanked for living? It was all so wonderful to hear that she started to tear up again, but this time they were tears of joy. As she cried in joy, she felt the comfortable warmth that she had began to enjoy and saw that she was being embraced by Naruto again. She smiled and returned the embrace as he said comforting things to her. she then noticed Konan giving a knowing smile to her and she blushed brightly. Then she saw the woman mouthing something and was surprised at what it was.

"Don't let him go."

She smiled to the bluenette woman and nodded. 'I won't let him go. I may have just met him, but he's done more for me than any other person before him. He's become someone who I could trust and maybe he could be someone I could learn to love.'

Once she was released from the hug, she kissed Naruto on the cheek and quickly entered her tent. Naruto was left stunned at the kiss and was touching the spot where she kissed him. Konan smiled and said, "She's quite the girl, Naruto. If you ever think of going out with her, I approve." She then entered her own tent while giggling and Naruto had a blush that would make cherries jealous.

"Mom!"

A few days later in Amegakure

The three had finally made it to Amegakure after trekking through the lands between Ame and Taki. They immediately headed for Yahiko's office to introduce Fuu to the members of Tasogare. Fuu was slightly nervous, but she was calmed by Naruto placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled in gratitude and they continued towards the main office.

Once there, they saw Yahiko going through large amounts of paperwork along with Nagato. They both had on their Tasogare cloaks and Ame headbands which made Fuu realize that they were standard issue uniforms. Yahiko then looked up from his work and smiled when he saw his family and Fuu.

"Welcome back. How was the trip?" he asked.

"It had its moments, "Konan replied as she kissed her husband.

"Yea dad, it was okay. By the way, Jiraiya-san is as big a perv as you made him out to be, "Naruto stated with a grin.

The three adults chuckled and Nagato turned to Fuu. "It's a pleasure to welcome you to Amegakure, Fuu-san. I'm Nagato Uzumaki, second-in-command of Tasogare. You've already met Konan and Naruto, but you haven't met Yahiko. The man with orange hair is him. he's the leader of both Ame and Tasogare, as well as Konan's husband and Naruto's father."

Fuu bowed respectably and stated, "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Such a polite young woman. You'll get along just fine here, Fuu-san. Now, I understand that you hold no love for your former village?"

"No sir, I do not."

He smiled to her and said, "Well then, how about I instate you as a kunoichi of Ame? You'll also have the option to join Tasogare since its soul task is the well being of the Jinchuriki."

Fuu smiled brightly as she replied, "I'd like that very much. I will join both affiliations, please."

Yahiko nodded and asked his wife to get Fuu fitted for a cloak. Once the women left, he turned to his son and said, "What do you think of her, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to his father and replied, "I like her. She's smart, beautiful, and quite powerful. She'll make a good member, but I also like her personality and her passion."

Yahiko chuckled to himself. That was exactly how he had seen Konan before they began dating. He was happy that his son had a chance with someone that would be good for him in the future.

Nagato grinned at his godson and said, "So you really _like_ this girl, don't ya?"

Naruto just blushed and left the room while mumbling something about nosy godfathers. Both men laughed at that and thought, 'The future is starting to become a little brighter.'

(End)

1: The guy's an OC that was only meant to last for this chapter. He has no other real importance.

That's the end of chapter 4. I'm not so good on fight scenes, so I apologize in advance to anyone who isn't completely satisfied with them. I also hope that I portrayed the characters fairly well. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please PM me and don't forget to R&R!

AN: I just want to point out the schedule for my three stories. "Bonds of the Uzumaki" will be posted on Saturdays, "Children of Prophecy" (my Naru/Bleach Xover) will be posted on Sundays, and this story will be posted on either day depending on the time I finish typing a chapter. Thank you.

Next week: Timeskip three years into the future and we'll see how life has been for Naruto and his family. Stay Tuned!

That's all for now! I'm pain17ification, and I'll see you all next week! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5: 3 Years Later

**Last reminder I'm Ryuwar6 and I adopted this story till this point! I will be working on three stories at one time so bare with me! I own chapters 6 till the end of the story! **Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification with the next chapter of "Son of the Rain". In this chapter, three years have passed and things have definitely changed. Naruto and Fuu are an item, Akatsuki makes their move, and Naruto has a Genin Team! Hope you guys enjoy it!

I do **not** own Naruto; at all!

AN: Props to CloudRed1988 for helping me with the OCs that make up the Genin Team. Info on characters will be at the end of the chapter.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Biju speech"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Jutsu_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chpt 5: Three Years Later

Three cloaked figures were sprinting through the streets of Amegakure. The never-ending rain of the village pelted them as they ran towards their destination: the roof of an apartment complex. The figures appeared to be the size of teenagers and they easily traversed through the crowded streets. They leaped up and landed in front of another cloaked figure.

This figure wore an all-black robe with a hood and some silver chains on it. The taller figure nodded to the other three and said in a semi-deep voice, "Well done you three. 5 minutes and 37 seconds; a new record." The smaller figures nodded in gratitude. "Let's go inside; dinner's waiting for us."

All four of them entered the apartment complex and headed to Room #204. Once inside, they heard a woman's voice as she sung a traditional song and smelled the aroma of rice and fish. The figures then took off their cloaks and placed them on the coat rack.

The first was a boy of about thirteen years of age. He had green hair and blue eyes and wore a black shirt with a grey stripe going down the middle, storm grey pants, and black shinobi sandals.

The second figure was a girl who was about the same age as the boy. She had silver hair and violet eyes and wore a fishnet shirt under a forest green shirt, black cargo shorts, and dark green sandals.

The third was also female but looked to be a year younger than the other two. She had black eyes and hair that had white clips in it. She wore a black shirt, navy pants, and black sandals. She also wore a white jacket that had a blue cross on the back and had black fur lining its trims.

The last figure was a man of about 17yrs of age. He had spiky blue hair, amber eyes, and had a scar over his right eye. He wore a black shirt, dark blue pants, and black sandals.

These four people were Stefan Gawain (1), Vika Inoue (2), Asagi Yukira (3), and their sensei Naruto Hariken. Naruto over the three years was able to be promoted to Jonin Sensei and took up a team in the third year. The three were orphans and lived in the same complex as their sensei.

In the kitchen was a woman with tan skin, orange eyes and mint green hair. She wore a white shirt, dark green pants, black sandals, and had a dark green jacket. She was Fuu, Naruto's girlfriend, housemate, and assistant to his Genin Team.

"Welcome home, you guys, "Fuu greeted. "Dinner's almost ready, so wash up."

Life had been pretty good for Naruto and Fuu so far. Fuu was promoted to Special Jonin and was also a member of Tasogare alongside her boyfriend. She loved his Genin and acted like an older sister to them since she could relate to them being orphans.

During dinner, Naruto and Fuu were quietly discussing the meeting that they had with the other members the other day. The Genin were talking amongst themselves, so they couldn't hear.

"Who do you think the Akatsuki will go after first, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto thought for a second and replied, "Most likely the Ichibi Jinchuriki. They probably want to collect them in order so that they know how much to send each time. Luckily for us, Itachi is keeping tabs on their movements from the inside. Good thing my father was able to sway him over to our side."

During the second year, Yahiko and Konan went on a mission to help out the Nibi Jinchuriki, Yugito from being captured by the Akatsuki. They faced off against Itachi and Kisame while Yugito ran back to Kumogakure, her home village. Konan faced off against Kisame while Yahiko fought Itachi. Yahiko tried convincing the Uchiha to their side and was able to make Itachi consider his offer. A couple months later, a raven summon was sent to Ame and it had a message that said that Itachi would join and act as a spy.

"I hope that the Akatsuki don't get to them and steal his Biju. What about Hitomi? She's been away from the Leaf for three years already. Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She was with Jiraiya the entire time, "Naruto reassured her. "She'll be fine."

Fuu nodded and then asked, "Do you think that those three are ready for their Exams in Konoha?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "They're more than ready, Fuu-chan. Their teamwork is excellent and their individual skills are very impressive. I was going to give them all the message after dinner."

Fuu smiled and said, "Well, they just finished eating now."

Naruto turned and saw that the Genin were indeed finished. He cleared his throat to get their attention and when he had it, he said, "I have an announcement for you three. Since you all have done so well as Genin over the past few months, I've decided to sign you all up for the Chunin Exams in Konoha."

The three were quiet until Vika yelled out, "Hell yea! We're gonna kick some serious ass! Thank you sensei, you rock!"

"Vika, no cursing at the table!" Fuu admonished the girl who had the decency to look apologetic.

"Well, we know Vika's answer. What about you two?" Naruto asked.

Stefan was quiet for a bit, but then replied, "If you think we're ready sensei, then I think so too."

Naruto nodded and turned to his last student, Asagi. She looked unsure for a little while, but then caught her sensei's gaze. She blushed and said, "I'll try my best not to let you down, sensei."

Naruto smiled to his students and announced that they would leave the next day. The trip would take about a week and the five had to pack for the trip.

Near Konoha three days later

Nearing the gates of the village were a man and a young woman. The man had white hair and wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side. He also had a large scroll on his back.

This was Jiraiya, the Sannin and Toad Sage of the Leaf.

The woman had blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a crimson battle kimono over a fishnet suit, had a sword strapped to her back, and had Tsunade's necklace out in the open.

She was Hitomi Uzumaki Namikaze, the Kyubi Jinchuriki and Jiraiya's apprentice.

As they approached the gates, they saw a man and woman with three teenagers showing their papers to the guards. Hitomi and Jiraiya saw the familiar spiky blue hair and Hitomi rushed over to greet her friend Naruto.

Naruto's only warning of the death grip he was about to receive was Fuu steeping back a couple inches and a pair of arms squeezing the life out of him. Somehow, he recognized the hug as one from Hitomi and when he looked to see who was crushing him, it was indeed Hitomi. "Naruto, it's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, good to see you to, "he groaned out through the hug. "How are you, Hitomi?"

She released him and replied, "I'm doing great! I just got back with the pervert now."

Jiraiya was affronted and said, "I told you I'm not a pervert; I'm a _super_ pervert!"

Hitomi, Naruto, and Fuu rolled their eyes and the Genin laughed at the man. Hitomi then asked, "So who are the kids and the girl, Naruto."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Fuu and said, "This is my girlfriend and assistant, Fuu. And the kids are my Genin Team. We came to sign them up for the Chunin Exams here in Konoha."

"Wow, a Genin Team… Man that takes me back…" Hitomi said with a far off look on her face.

Jiraiya then asked, "How are your parents, Naruto?"

"They're doing well, Jiraiya. They also wanted me to extend their greetings if I saw you."

The group then started catching up as they walked to the Hokage Tower. It turns out that Hitomi's teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, left the village for power and a team of Chunin and Genin failed to stop him due to Oto nin getting in the way and impeding their progress. Hitomi fought Sasuke at the Final Valley, but Kabuto showed up and knocked her out before taking Sasuke with him. Her other teammate, Sakura Haruno, also hates Hitomi for failing to bring back "her" Sasuke-kun; not that Hitomi and Sakura got along anyway.

Naruto and Fuu extended their condolences for the loss of her teammate, but Hitomi said that she was over it and wanted to focus on getting stronger to face the Akatsuki.

Once the group of 7 reached the Hokage's Office, they were greeted by the sight of Minato doing paperwork with Kushina. The two adults noticed the group and Hitomi's parents rushed to give her a hug to welcome her back. Minato then focused on the Ame nin and asked, "What can I do for the five of you?"

Naruto stepped up and replied, "Sir, my name is Naruto Hariken and this woman with me is named Fuu. We wish to sign up our Genin for the upcoming Chunin Exams."

Minato nodded and was about to approve, but Kushina interrupted with, "So you were the one who helped out Hitomi against Orochimaru three years ago?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am, I did alongside my mother. We were just doing our job as members of Tasogare seeing that the snake was an ex-member of Akatsuki."

"Ah yes, that organization who helps out the Jinchuriki of the world against Akatsuki. You must be very skilled if you are member at such a young age, "Minato noted.

"I do my best to bring success to Tasogare, sir. Now, about my Team and the Exams…?"

"Right, they will be able to participate. Just have them report to the Academy a week from now and they'll be able to participate."

Naruto nodded and the group from Ame bowed to the Hokage and left the office. Hitomi then caught up with her parents and the new arrival, Kakashi Hatake, her sensei. Her father said that Kakashi would test her and Sakura to determine her future status of the village.

A couple days later

Naruto was observing his students' training and was impressed at how much they had improved.

Stefan was working on his Ranton (Storm Element) techniques and his overall battle strategy making. He was always the plan-maker for the Team.

Vika was now good enough in kenjutsu to give a Chunin a run for their money. Her medical ninjutsu also improved to the point of being able to heal serious wounds. She was both the close combater and the medic of the group.

Asagi was working on her Reiton (Spirit Element) abilities. Her Reiton bloodline had only one technique: _Reiton: Soul Apparition_. This jutsu made her "soul" inhabit her chakra and "separate" from herself, forming a visible body made up of chakra. This body was only able to be harmed by outside chakra sources and she was able to target an opponent's own chakra network directly in this form. However, the "Spirit Body" (4) had a separate personality from Asagi's own. Where Asagi was normally shy and nervous, her "Spirit" was brave and outgoing.

Naruto was about to call it a day for them when a raven with a scroll tied to its back landed on his shoulder. The scroll had a simple message in it.

"Ichibi Jinchuriki captured. Akatsuki is making their move now."

(End)

1- Usually calm and collected, Stefan is periodically the mediator of Naruto's Genin Team. He also is quite intelligent, being able to come up with strategies in just a few minutes for practically any situation or problem. He is also the only member of the team that calls Naruto by his last name, Hariken, only (i.e. "Hariken-sensei" instead of "Naruto-sensei").

2- She is a fiery girl who can out-curse a sailor any day. She is also a little impulsive, but she truly cares for her teammates and her sensei. She doesn't show her true side to anyone but Naruto which is a girl who is afraid to lose everything again. (Basically like Tayuya of the Oto 4)

3- She is a very shy girl who lost her family by a group of burglars, only to be saved by Naruto. Because he saved her two years ago, she was determined to be taught under Naruto. She cares deeply for her teammates and adores her sensei to the point of having a crush on him.

4- Asagi's personality does a 180 in this form. She becomes serious, brave, and outgoing. She still cares for her teammates, but lets them fight their own battles. Her Spirit Form also cares for Naruto but not in the form of a crush. Her "Spirit Form" sees Naruto as her "Master" of sorts, going as far as calling him "Naruto-sama".

Well, that's the end of chapter 5! I mainly used this chapter to let the readers know what happened after 3yrs and introduce Naruto's Genin Team. They will be important later on in the story. Please remember to R&R!

Next week: Naruto goes along with Kakashi, Hitomi, Sakura, and Temari to go and rescue Gaara from the clutches of Akatsuki! Stay Tuned!

See y'all next time!

pain17ification, signing out!


End file.
